


Park Bench

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are out on a walk and find a young boy sleeping on a park bench.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 38





	Park Bench

Ever since Not-Armageddon, Aziraphale and Crowley had made a habit of taking a walk every single night, no matter the weather (this had been Aziraphale’s suggestion because he knew that if they didn’t continue the walks every day no matter what, Crowley would eventually not want to do them anymore. Aziraphale did not want to reach that point). They were making their usual laps around the park when they came across something unusual.  
A teenage boy. Now this wouldn’t have been unusual if he weren’t sleeping on a park bench.  
“What do you suppose he’s doing? Doesn’t he have a home?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley shrugged.  
“Probably just got drunk and didn’t want his parents to know.” Aziraphale knelt down beside the boy.  
“He doesn’t smell of alcohol or drugs,” Aziraphale said.  
“Well he isn’t our problem,” Crowley insisted. “He isn’t our child and therefore we don’t need to worry about him.” Aziraphale shot him a sour look.  
“I’m going to wake him. See what he’s doing here,” Aziraphale said. He lightly touched the boy. The boy stirred but didn’t say anything.  
“Angel, this is absolutely ridiculous,” Crowley said. Aziraphale ignored this, continuing to try and wake the boy. He whispered softly. Eventually the boy did wake up and Aziraphale smiled.  
“Hello, young man,” Aziraphale said kindly. “Whatever are you doing sleeping in a park?” The boy rubbed his eyes.  
“Are you a cop? Are you going to take me to juvy?”  
“Oh Heavens no,” Aziraphale said. “Where are your parents?” The boy shook his head. Azirahale looked back at Crowley. Crowley rolled his eyes.  
“You got a name, boy?” Crowley asked. The boy nodded.  
“James, sir, my name is James Levi.” Crowley snorted, earning him a nasty glare from Aziraphale.  
“James,” Aziraphale said, “Where are your parents? Haven’t you got anywhere to be?” James took a deep breath and shook his head.  
“My dad threw me out of the house. He didn’t even wait for Mum to get home. He told me to get out of the house before he started shooting. I don’t have any family that lives nearby, and it seems that I haven’t got any friends left either.” The boy shook, so Aziraphale handed him his own jacket. The boy took it gratefully.  
“Alright, well nice meeting you,” Crowley said as he turned to walk away.  
“We can’t just leave him here, Crowley,” Aziraphale said. Crowley sighed.  
“Well what do you expect we do then? We can’t take him with us. We’ll get charged with kidnapping.” Aziraphale rolled his eyes.  
“As if you are one to follow rules perfectly.” Aziraphale looked back to James and allowed his face to soften. “Would you like to come home with us? We have a nice warm bed you can stay in.”  
James decided to follow these two strange men home. He wasn’t exactly sure why. He knew that he should have been screaming stranger danger and running in the other direction, but something about them just made him inclined to trust them. Besides, it wasn’t like he had anything left to lose if the men did turn up to be killers or some other criminal. He’d already lost his family, all of his friends, and everything else a teenage boy could imagine losing. It would almost be better if they were looking to kill him because at least at that point he wouldn’t have to deal with the feelings of knowing that his dad didn’t want him just because he was gay.  
Crowley liked the idea of having this teenager around just about as much as he thought a nice bath of holy water was a good idea. But Aziraphale had been set. He had assured Crowley that this would only be temporary. That they would help the kid get on his feet and figure out life a little bit and then set him out on his own. Much as they’d set Warlock to do. They weren’t looking to be parents, especially not of a human boy. So Crowley had allowed it. Barely.  
Once they’d gotten back to Aziraphale’s bookshop, they all went upstairs to the apartment that Crowley and Aziraphale had been sharing for the last few weeks. Aziraphale began making cocoa and showed James where his room would be. The room had gone untouched, save for a few times Aziraphale had dusted it, over the last century. Aziraphale’s only overnight guest had been Crowley. If he and Crowley decided they wanted to sleep that night, they simply shared a bed. It wasn’t that big of a deal.  
James kicked off his shoes and placed them by his bedroom door. It seemed that these men weren’t going to kill him and were genuinely offering him a place to stay. He sat down on the corner of the bed. It was a very soft mattress, he had to admit. He could hear the men arguing from the kitchen, but he didn’t mind it. That’s normally how it was at home anyway.  
Aziraphale decided that he also must make some food for the boy. He didn’t know how long it’d been since James’s last meal and he knew that for humans, they didn’t eat just because they wanted to. Crowley had given up on trying to get the angel to just give the boy over to Anathema and Newton (who were so desperate for a child but had been unable to have one as of the current date). Crowley had stormed off and gone to bed, not saying when he was going to be waking back up. Aziraphale was fine with this. He couldn’t for the life of him decide why Crowley had such a hate towards helping James out, but he wasn’t going to let it stop him.  
Once everything was ready, he went to James’s room to let him know that he could come out. James did and thanked Aziraphale for the meal.  
“It’s really no problem,” Aziraphale said. “You need help, I have help to offer.” He shrugged. James shook his head.  
“If only my family were like this,” James muttered.  
“About your family,” Aziraphale said, “Of course, don’t tell me if you don’t wish to, but why have they thrown you out?”  
“I came out to them as gay. My dad really didn’t like that.” Aziraphale nodded. He had become familiar with homophobia over the last few years. Especially as he and Crowley became more comfortable with themselves and more confident that they weren’t going to be punished in Heaven and Hell respectively. Of course, the homophobia against the two of them made no sense at all because neither of them were human and therefore their gender could not be deciphered as it could for humans. Nonetheless, the humans seemed to not like Aziraphale and Crowley whenever they went out together.  
“That’s too bad,” Aziraphale replied. “There’s really nothing wrong with it. It just . . . is.” James had no idea how much he’d needed to hear those words. It was the first time coming out to someone that had actually gone fairly well. He supposed he should have expected that as this man seemed to be married to the other one, but he could never know for sure. Well, Unless he asked.  
“What is your deal with that other guy?” James asked.  
“Crowley?” Aziraphale smiled. “Oh don’t mind him, he’s just a little . . . grumpy. You interrupted our nightly walk. He’ll get over himself.”  
“But, well if you don’t mind me asking, are you married?”  
Aziraphale wasn’t quite sure how to answer the question. By all human standards, no. He and Crowley were not married. They could never be married. According to human records, neither of them existed, making it quite hard to do that. But in the sense of romantics, he supposed they could be considered married. He certainly knew that if he and Crowley were humans, he would want to marry Crowley.  
“I suppose you could say that,” Aziraphale said. “We’ve spent an eternity.” Aziraphale covered his mouth as soon as he’d realized what he said. James took nothing from it. He assumed that Aziraphale had meant that they had just known each other for a long time, not that Aziraphale had meant quite literally eternity.  
The pair finished off the food and cocoa and Aziraphale sent James off to bed, who fell asleep soundly for the first time in a long time.  
***  
The situation didn’t stay temporary. Aziraphale helped James get a new wardrobe and would buy the boy all his favorite foods. He would cook dinner for him and help him with his homework. Soon, months had passed and Crowley had quite warmed up to James.  
Aziraphale and Crowley would attend all of James’s music events (he was quite the talented flute player, if Aziraphale did say so himself). The pair eventually found that they could not imagine their life without James. So they did what the natural thing was, to ask James to officially be their child.  
“You’re not serious are you?” James said, a hint of disbelief to his voice.  
“Of course we are,” Crowley said. He placed the papers in front of James. “All we have to do is sign these and you are legally our son.” The papers were more for James’s benefit than anything. They wouldn’t actually be legally binding due to the fact that the demon and angel weren’t actually people. But the papers would put the kid on file and allow them to not have to worry about any legal troubles with keeping the kid around anymore.  
“It’s a lot to think about,” Aziraphale said. “I know. But-”  
“It’s ok!” James shook his head. “I mean, yes, I would love it if you were my dads.” It hadn’t even been a question for James. These two men were more of a family to him than his actual family ever had been. He hadn’t even heard from anyone since he’d been booted from the family. Not his mum, not siblings, not extended family. James pulled Aziraphale and Crowley into a hug and began sobbing. He could not imagine better parents for himself.  
***  
The years seemed to fly by. Before Crowley and Aziraphale knew it, James was graduating college and getting married. James and his husband eventually adopted a number of children, all of which got spoiled profusely by their grandparents, namely Crowley who had become particularly fond of children by that point.  
Aziraphale and Crowley didn’t like to think about the fact that there would be a day in the very near future (near for them anyway) where everyone in this little family they had built would disappear. They were, after all, humans. Humans had this awful habit of dying. Instead of dwelling on his, the pair soaked up every second with their son, his husband, and their grandchildren that they could.  
It had been a long time since Crowley had been to Heaven, but he knew that he had gotten a piece of it. All of this started on a park bench. Crowley almost laughed at the thought. But it made sense. They weren’t a typical family, so of course it didn’t start in a typical way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
